Did I push you too hard?
by Ayla27
Summary: Pushing people away and seeing come who will back to you is one way to see if they love you. But sometimes, you just push too hard that they don't come back. Or are they just not worth it?


This is my first story... i hope you like it. I also hope you would give reviews. I won't mind if it's positive or negative. I just have to know my weak spot. Thanks a lot! :) Oh, and I don't own any of the characters in the story. :) R n R please!

* * *

**Did I push you too hard?**

"Rikuuu!!! Rikuu!!!!!!!!" shouted a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was running along the corridor while looking for a certain someone, not caring when people gave her strange looks.

_"Risa? THE RISA HARADA? Running and shouting along the corridors? What the hell is happening?"_ this and somewhere along those lines were the thoughts of the students who saw the girl running happily.

Risa wasn't known for running and doing boyish things, it's her twin sister who was known for that. She was the girliest and prettiest in their campus after all.

Usually, she would prefer walking to running because it makes her hair disheveled but this time she just had to run.

Hell, she wouldn't run even if she was late for class because running makes her sweat! But she couldn't wait to tell her sister the news.

"_Where is my sister???? It's 2 hours after dismissal, where could she be!?_" she thought frantically while trying hard not to bump with anybody.

With her soft brown hair trailing behind her, she didn't notice a boy trying to catch her attention.

"Hey! Miss Risa!!! I think your sister is in the labora. . . . oh . . . " the poor boy just bowed his head down as he was ignored again by his crush.

Risa almost ran by the chemistry laboratory if she didn't hear what a girl coming out of the room just said.

"Bye Riku! See you tomorrow!" said a girl with big round glasses and emerald eyes said to a girl who looks exactly like Risa except she has shorter and copper colored hair.

"Bye Fuu! Don't forget the task that I assigned to you. Take care!" replied the Riku to Fuu while waving.

But before Riku could even step foot outside the laboratory, she was tackled to the floor by a force still unknown to her.

She wasn't so sure if it was her sister. Who would've thought her girly sister has some hidden strength.

"Ughhh..Risa? Is that you?. . And I thought rugby is suppposed to be played outside, not here in the laboratory. You don't even play sports." she said while holding her poor head that hit the ground.

"Riku!!! RIKUU!!!! GUESS WHAT!?!?!?!" screeched Risa who was on top of her. Risa couldn't wait for her sister to reply so she giggled immediately and said

"I got asked to the prom by Dark! Can you believe it?!?! DARK MOUSY!!!" Risa squealed in delight, not minding the fact that she was a bit sweaty and that she was on top of her sister, who was currently trying to nurse her aching head.

"That's nice. . . wait. WHAT!?!?!?!!? Really?! I'm so happy for you! But you know what? I'd be happier if you get off me!" she replied jokingly to her sister, the fact that Dark Mousy asked her sister out still didn't process in her brain but she was serious about wanting Risa off her.

"Oh, right. oops. Sorry. Hehehe. I'm not that heavy, am I? I'm not fat. . .am I??!!?" Risa asked Riku worriedly as she stood up and dusted her skirt.

Risa couldn't be heavy! After those torturous diet that she took to maintain her hourglass shape. She would be bulimic if it weren't for her twin sister who has to remind her that she is not fat.

"Of course not! How could you be fat with that figure of yours? It's just that it is very uncomfortable lying on the floor with you on top of me...." replied Riku while standing up too and mimicking Risa's movement of dusting her skirt.

"Okay. . . .that did not sound nice. It's a good thing I'm a girl else your statement would sound dirty. Haha."Risa said while giggling.

Risa couldn't help but replace the image in her mind with Dark in place of her sister on the floor. . . Bad Risa! Bad thoughts! Bad, bad, bad!

With Risa's face turning red, she chastised herself. Good thing Riku wasn't a mind reader.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Dark? As in Dark Mousy? The senior guy with the weird purple hair? The arrogant flirty bastard?!?!"

A picture of Dark flirting with Risa and the other girls appeared in Riku's mind and suddenly Riku was seeing red. Oh boy. Riku was in her over-protective-sister mode

"Hey sis, calm down! His hair is not weird and he is definitely not a bastard! He's the hottest guy in school and he just asked me out!" she replied indignantly

"That idiot asked you out and you said YES!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Riku shouted while waving her hands up and down.

"Of course I said yes! How could I turn him down!? Please Riku! I'm begging you!! Don't scare him away!! He's not that bad!" Risa argued back while trying to hold her sister's arms

"You don't even know him well!!! He might as well be a psychopathic murderer disguised as a student and lures his prey with his looks and then molests them and do other stuffs!!"

"Oh stop being a paranoid. I don't know him well so that's why I'm taking this chance to get to know him better!"

"AUGH!!! I won't allow this. I will talk to him and strangle him to death!!!!" she was already marching outside the laboratory, fuming and ready to kill the first purple haired boy she sees.

Students who have heard of Riku's rage immediately vacated the corridor to make way for her.

They wouldn't want to be in her way after what happened senior who was very unfortunate for he was blocking Riku's way the last time she was very angry.

"PLEEEEEASE!!! I'm begging you sis!! Just trust me! This once! Please?!?" Risa pulled her sister and faced her. Surely, her sister can never resist her puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

Riku turned around and saw something that made her determination melt away a bit. Her sister was pulling the "puppy dog eyes" on her.

"That won't work on me. I'm immune to it now Risa." she said in a hard voice as she tried to set up her defenses once again.

"Please please please please please?!?" begged Risa. She was not going to give up though Riku claimed that she was immune to her technique.

Riku was determined to refuse her sister's please when she saw something approaching them or rather someone.

It was a boy with red hair. She could guess who it was right away. Who wouldn't know what their former crush/bestfriend looked like?

Who wouldn't know what their twin sister's EX-BOYFRIEND looked like?

"Uh. Okay. Fine. I agree as long as you and Mousy follow the rules I will give you. Now go ahead, I forgot I still have to do something." and with that she shooed Risa away and turned to confront Daisuke. She and her sister doesn't go home with the same transportation.

"Thanks a lot sis! Bye!!!" replied her happy sister before Riku can change her mind about allowing her to go with Dark.

Risa went off skipping towards their limousine on the way to her home. Riku usually rides on her back to get to school and to get back to their mansion.

"_Great. Just great. What does he want now? Good thing I made Risa go home earlier than me"_ thought Riku as she prepared herself to talk to the boy.

Daisuke Niwa, the boy with red hair and blood red eyes. His cute boyish face has matured into a cool handsome one.

It was a wonder why Risa broke off with Daisuke. Some say they got sick of each other. Some say they were just not fit for each other but people didn't know the real story behind them.

It has been a year since they went their separate ways.

"Hello Daisuke. How's life?" Riku greeted with a fake smile before Daisuke can say something or look for Risa. She was desperate to keep him away from her sister.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Daisuke unsmilingly while staring at Riku with blank eyes.

He certainly changed fast after a year. Usually, he would stutter and turn red before he can say a complete and understandable statement.

"_What does he want from me????? Does he want revenge or something?? After a year he still hasn't move on yet??"_ Riku thought of the things that Daisuke might possibly want from her.

What was about to happen to her was unexpected and likely impossible in her mind. Impossible as Risa declaring she's a tomboy and she hates pink. But nothing's impossible after all.

"Do you mind if you will be my prom date? Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Daisuke seriously to Riku. He stared at Riku unblinkingly, waiting for a reply.

To say that Riku was surprised would be an understatement. She was SHOCKED. She blinked twice. She couldn't believe her ears.

She didn't think she was that insane to hallucinate that her ex-crush that her sister accidentally took away from her and then became her sister's ex-boyfriend was asking her out!

Happiness and hope swelled inside her. But like a balloon, it was popped by a needle called Fear and Doubts.

She feared he was going to use her as a replacement for Risa. After all, she looks exactly like Risa except from some minor difference like her hair color.

She doubted that Daisuke truly wanted her as a prom date for who she is. She thought he was planning something unpleasant, scratch that, she knew Daisuke was up to something but she just couldn't turn him down completely.

A few moments has passed in silence. Neither of them saying a word. Riku didn't notice her face was slowly turning red.

Was the world going to end?! Riku, the tomboy, Harada was blushing! If Daisuke noticed this or not, he didn't gave any signs.

So before she realized what she was about to say, her mouth opened on its own and words were spurting out of her mouth.

"No. I won't mind. It's alright. But I think it's better if you look for someone else. If you can't find another one then it's alright for me to be your prom date." she said in a calm voice though her emotions were chaotic right now.

With that said, she turned around and ran away from him.

"Riku! RIKU!" Daisuke called after her but she didn't turn around and he didn't chase her. She didn't ran away for nothing. She ran to keep herself from saying things she knows she will regret.

Things like: _"Hey! I loved you from the very start did you know that?????? But of course you don't, you were in love with Risa!"_ and "_Why now?!??! Why did I have to WAIT for you?!_"

"_I would've said yes but things aren't as simple as that. I'm just imagining things. . . aren't I? I know he still loves Risa. . But i think he needs to prove himself to me if he really wants me."_

Riku kept running towards the exit gate of their school and when she was finally out of the school grounds she looked for her bike and pedaled away hurriedly from the school. Away from him and his confusing ways.

She arrived at their mansion quickly. She sprinted to her room, running up the grand staircase, locking herself in without greeting anybody, not even their loyal maid who was there waiting for her at the entrance of the mansion.

It was a good thing their parents were abroad or else they would've scolded Riku for her peculiar behavior and Risa was celebrating her good fortune too much, not noticing that Riku has arrived.

Riku didn't even bother to take off her uniform. She just jumped into her bed and closed her eyes. Everything that happened was just a blur.

She wasn't sure if what happened was real. It's all because Daisuke didn't really want Riku. . Did he? . . What if Daisuke really liked Riku all of a sudden?

What if he suddenly realized that it was Riku he loved? Riku who was there for him through thick and thin? Who was there giving him advices, who pushed him to ask Risa out. But that's not possible, is it?

"_What if he was really serious? What if he suddenly loves me? What if I had hurt him unintentionally by rejecting him indirectly?" _with that thought, she suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She cradled her head in her hands. She tried to breathe in and breathe out calmly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Sob. Exhale. Sob. Inhale. Sob. Exhale.

Oh for the love of chocolates! Riku did not cry over silly things! But tears were sliding down her cheeks.

Her honey brown eyes were shining with tears that still won't go down. Hurting someone you love accidental or intentional is not a silly thing after all.

The feelings that she had for Daisuke were already buried long ago but it was unfortunately dug up again by him. That night, she cried herself to sleep again just like a year ago.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!!! Cock-a-doodle-doo!!!! COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!" rang the abnormal alarm clock that Riku has.

She wasn't exactly a morning person aside from the fact that she had a bad night and she didn't sleep well.

And so the poor clock was thrown against the wall mercilessly where it stopped ringing. Riku went through her usual morning routine and left before Risa.

While riding on her bike on the way to school, she thought things over and she determined that she should say yes to Daisuke if ever he asks once again she arrived at the school grounds, she parked her bike and made sure it wouldn't fall on the ground.

She hoped that Daisuke would ask her again but she was afraid. Wait. Stop. Riku? AFRAID? Not a chance! She hardened her resolve and she was ready to clear things up between them.

It's so early in the morning, the sun didn't even rise yet, oh wait, the gloomy looking clouds were blocking the sky. She was surprised to see students were crowding around something.

Ang that something is a thing that would surely break Riku's heart into tiny little pieces that can't be simply glued together.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Riku asked the boy with messy black and hair and rectangular glasses who she recognized as a fan boy of Risa while trying to get a look at the scenario going on.

"Oh. Daisuke is asking Mio out to the prom." replied the fan boy nonchalantly. People around them were suddenly screaming. "YES!! SAY YES!!! SAY YES!!!!" they all shouted fanatically.

After a few moments, the crowd suddenly went silent. One by one, the crowd lessened leaving only Daisuke and a pretty girl named Mio on the school grounds along with a few students.

"What happened here?" Riku whispered to another girl who was so engrossed with what's going on between Daisuke and Mio. It's like watching a t.v. drama, really.

Mio and Daisuke was just staring at each other silently. Mio was holding lots of balloons and a stuffed toy. She made a move to return the things to Daisuke but he just stepped back and smiled at Mio.

Mio wanted to return the things for she knew she had rejected Daisuke but Daisuke would hear none of it. He wanted her to keep them.

"Mio rejected Daisuke! Can you believe it?!?! Oh poor Daisuke! This is so exciting!!!" replied the girl in a hushed but excited tone.

It was amusing the fact that someone enjoys the drama going on before them. Mio then walked away from Daisuke and he stood there looking after her.

Every one else continued on to what they were doing before the scenario.

Riku might have been able to enjoy watching them if it weren't for the fact that she feels like somebody just pulled her heart out and cut it then placed it in a jar of alcohol.

It was that painful. Add the fact that she started hallucinating a voice that was whispering to her: "It's all your fault. YOUR FAULT. YOUR FAULT. YOUR FAULT that he has been REJECTED."

She admitted to the irritating voice that it was her fault. If she had said yes to his proposal earlier, then he wouldn't have asked Mio and experience the rejection he is in right now. The guilt was torturing her. She couldn't breathe without feeling any jabs on her heart. The word neurotic might be applicable to her right now.

"Riku. . . RIKU!!! Stop staring at nothing! It's kinda freaky!" said Risa while waving her hands right in front of her face. Riku didn't notice that everyone else has moved on to their class.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking" she lamely excused while scratching her head. "You should go ahead. I think I left my handkerchief at the bicycle parking area."

"Okay, I'll go ahead. I wouldn't want to be late again. Hehe. Hurry up or else the rain might fall down" Risa pointed the sky where gray clouds were moving ahead to cover the entire area above the school.

"It's alright. The rain won't kill me." Riku reasured while smiling at her sister. "The rain can't kill me but he can." her smile turned upside down as she muttered to herself.

Risa went to her classroom leaving Riku standing alone. Riku stared hard at the exact place where Daisuke was standing. She was trying to absorb the situation.

She was trying to analyze the pain she was feeling. Was she hurt because she feels guilty about what happened to Daisuke? Or was she hurt because she was jealous?

Or maybe it was both? What would've happen if she said yes in the first place? Will he still consider her offer of being his last resort? What's going to happen now?

She didn't know what to think anymore. As she stood there for about ten minutes. The sky started to rumble. A lightning striked the sky, lighting everything for a moment.

She saw Daisuke standing along the school entrance, looking at her. She was startled a bit when she felt something sliding down her cheeks. Was it her tears or the rain?

She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She didn't need to know.

But one thing that has comforted her is that at least the skies were crying for them. For her. For him. For everything that has happened.

Daisuke still stood at the entrance, making no indication of moving towards her while she was getting soaked in the rain.

She stared back at him who was unwilling to lose their staring contest. She couldn't identify the emotions in his magnificent red eyes, heck, she couldn't even her own emotions right now.

The bell rang signaling the start of their morning classes as the sky lighted up again after a clap of thunder was heard. The rain poured harder.

Not caring that they were already late for classes, they both stood still and stared at each other while the time slowly passed by.

She was feeling numb, physically and emotionally. She couldn't feel the rain pouring down on her. She couldn't move.

The prickling pain she was suppose to feel everytime he looks at her was not bothering her anymore, well at least right at this moment.

Confusion was clouding Riku's mind. She silently asked him in her head though it was stupid because Daisuke wasn't a mind reader.

"_Did I push you away too hard? Or you just don't love me that much?" _

_

* * *

_waaaaaaaah. I hope you liked it! I'm planning on a sequel right now. . . though I don't know when I'll post it, hopefully soon enough. :D please do review and point out my mistakes and any suggestions that you would like to say. Thanks a lot!!! :D_  
_


End file.
